Little moments
by pressprincess
Summary: Our favorite Bird and Speedster, in a collection of Birdflash!friendship oneshot-y goodness! Because, let's be honest, they're like the best Bromance ever. In my fic "Everything goes black" there are some snippets of Nightwing's memories and I decided to use them to make full oneshots! Don't need to read that to get this though, and there will be more than just those! T for later!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS is a collection of oneshots featuring out two favorite best friends!**

**Now, if you've read my story "Everything Goes Black" there are a few snippets of Nightwing's memories, and I thought I would use them to make some whole stories! You do not have to read that to understand this though, and there are gonna be more than just those in this.**

**ENJOY!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

First meeting:

Wally West could not think of a time in his life that he had ever been as excited as he was right now. Standing in the middle of the park in Central City, at two in the morning, waiting for the Dark Knight to arrive was so amazing he could hardly stand it. And to make things a million times better, the Caped Crusader would be bringing along his sidekick, the Boy Wonder-also known as: Wally's second idol, and the sidekick he aspired to be. Yes, there was no doubt in the redhead's mind, that tonight was going to be the best night ever.

"You ready, Kid?" Flash asked, setting a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Wally looked up and grinned, "So ready!" he replied, enthusiastically.

Flash smiled, "So, in a few minutes, you get to be meet Robin," he said. "He's like your hero, right?"

"Well, yeah, if you don't count you," Wally said. "Robin is seriously amazing! He's the first Sidekick ever, and he's super smart, and he's super acrobatic, and he can kick butt, and I heard he's like a freaking ninja! How much cooler can you get?! One day, I swear I'm gonna be as good a sidekick as he is."

"Yeah, good luck with that, motor mouth."

Wally yelped in surprise, as a young boy dropped out of a tree. Upon registering the face, his eyes widened. "Y-you're…you're-!"

"Robin, the Boy Wonder, partner of Batman. The uh… 'freaking ninja'."

"Oh…you heard that?" Wally asked, turning a bright shade of pink.

Robin smirked, "Don't worry about it," he held out his hand, "nice to meet you…Kid Flash, right?"

The almost inaudible, "he knows my name!" drifted to Robin's ear, and he resisted the urge to shake his head.

"Dude…?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Kid Flash said quickly, shaking the other boy's hand. "Yeah, I'm Kid Flash."

Robin mouthed the name, getting a feel for it, before grimacing. "Can I call you KF, instead?"

"Uh…why?"

"Because 'Kid Flash' is too long and formal," Robin explained. "I don't like it! Besides, if you plan on being my friend, you have to have a nickname…it's just how it has to work."

Wally wasn't about to argue with the son of Batman. "Uh, that works. KF is…cool." he turned pink again. "Y-you know, this is actually really, really exciting! You're sort of my idol."

"Just don't fangirl, ok?" Robin smirked.

Wally blushed.

Robin cackled, "Aw, look, Bats, I've got a fan!"

It was then that Batman walked out from behind a tree, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Now that you're both acquainted," he said, evenly. "Flash and I have business to attend to. You two patrol the city, we'll rendezvous back here in four hours."

Kid Flash looked up at his Uncle. "Um…?"

"Better do what he says, kid," Flash chuckled, "I'd hate to see you die before you're twelve."

The redhead nodded quickly, "Hey, Robin, I'll show you around!" he offered.

Robin shrugged, "Alright, whatever. See ya, Bats."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Flash asked once the boys had disappeared.

Batman smirked, "He has Robin to protect him."

Flash rolled his eyes. Great, the Bat was in a _good_ mood, which meant by the end of night Barry probably wouldn't be...

* * *

Robin would never admit it, but the redheaded speedster was easily one of the most annoying people he had ever met. If not _the_ most. He knew Kid Flash was one of his many fans, just by all of the TV interviews he had seen, but Robin wasn't about to let that stop him from plotting various ways of permanently silencing the older boy. He knew Batman would disapprove, due to the Dark Knight's insistence that his partner needed more friends around his own age, but he didn't much care at the moment. Especially since the speedster was going on so fast, Robin wasn't sure if he was even speaking English anymore.

"Hey, Kid Motor-Mouth," Robin spoke up finally. "You mind…?"

Wally blushed, "Sorry…"

Robin smirked, before returning to his task of watching the surrounding area. He was position as far up into a tree as possible, wishing he could climb up one of the buildings to watch things from a rooftop.

Unfortunately, Wally was limited to the ground, which meant so was Robin. He sighed mentally, wondering if Batman's intentions were as pure as claimed and he wasn't just trying to teach the Boy Wonder patience or something.

"So, what's it like living with the Batman?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, looking down to where the speedster was walking in circles around the base of the tree. He looked back up, shaking his head at the redhead's inability to remain still. "It's interesting. What's it like living with the Flash?"

"Oh, I don't live with Flash."

Robin looked back down to find Wally looking up at him. "You don't?"

Kid Flash shook his head, "Nope," he replied, popping the P. "I live with my parent's. I do spend a lot of time at Flash's house though."

"Oh…I didn't know that," Robin confessed, resuming his task. "Bats always made it sound like you weren't on good terms with your parents. Guess I got it wrong."

There was a long silence, which made Robin wonder if the older boy had run off. Pocketing his binoculars, Robin returned his gaze to the ground. Wally was sitting now, almost completely still at the base of the tree, his eyes closed. Had he fallen asleep?

Carefully, as to not fall, Robin made his way down to the ground and sat beside the speedster. "You awake?" he asked.

Kid nodded, "Yeah, I am," he replied. "Sorry, just got a bit sidetracked…"

Robin wasn't buying it, but he didn't push the matter any further. He was sure that whatever Kid Flash wasn't telling him, wasn't worth his knowing.

"Hey, KF, you wanna see something?"

The redhead looked to him, slowly opening his eyes. "Sure."

Robin held up his wrist, and activated his holo-computer. "Tada!"

"Whoa!" Kid Flash gushed. "That's so cool! I'veneverseenanythinglikeitholycowwheredidyougetthat?!"

Robin laughed, "I literally only understood like four words of that."

Kid Flash chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry," he said. "Sometimes I forget to slow down."

"Anyway," Robin said. "This is what I use to hack into things and download data for Batman. He has one too, but doesn't use it very often…the tech-y stuff is usually my job, while he covers me."

"So cool!"

Smirking, Robin closed the screen and looked up at the stars above them. He pointed suddenly, "Hey, look, it's Orion's belt!" he said.

"How do you know which is which?" Wally asked.

"My mom and I used to look at the stars every night," Robin replied, smiling at the redhead. "I know all of them."

Wally felt an odd warmth bubble through his chest. "Would you…teach me?"

Robin's smile widened into a grin. "Sure!"

* * *

Flash stood off in the distance with Batman, watching as the two boys admired the stars, Robin pointing out each constellation and explaining it's history. Flash knew that though the Dark Knight would never admit it, he was equally as satisfied as the Scarlet Speedster.

"Well, mission accomplished," Flash said.

"Seems so," Batman muttered.

Flash quirked an eyebrow, "What's the matter, Bats?" he asked. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I have a feeling this is not going to be our last patrol together," the Bat replied, before leaving the shadows. "Robin!"

The boy stopped mid-sentence, and shot to his feet. He waved at the heroes as they approached, grinning brightly. "Hey, Bats! Wally and I were just checking the constellations!"

Batman's mouth twitched. "Well, it's time for us to go," he said. "Say your goodbyes."

Robin's grin fell, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he turned to face his knew friend. "See you later, KF," he said, glumly.

"Maybe next time Flash and I can come to Gotham!"

The Boy Wonder perked at this. "That'd be awesome!"

Batman cringed. What had he done?

* * *

**Let me know nicely what you thought! Flames will be thrown back much harder, and hotter, so please spare everyone the pain of being burned.**

**You no flame me, I no flame you. Capeesh? (I checked, I did in fact spell that word correctly!)**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally - 13**

**Dick - 11**

* * *

**Patrol:**

* * *

Eleven-year-old Robin flipped gracefully across the grass of Gotham Park, waiting for Batman to finish speaking with Commissioner Gordon. He was beyond board, and starting to get hungry. Glancing across to where his Mentor stood, he could see the men were still conversing about the case and what each of them had discovered. Batman was into details, and if there was anything Gordon had found that the Dark Knight hadn't, Robin knew they would be here all night.

The thugs were sitting in the transporter, shouting nonsense about being innocent, and begging not to be taken to Arkhem - no doubt for fear they may come into contact with the Joker. Robin ignored them, and instead turned his attention to the reporter trying to get Commissioner Gordon's attention. As of late, Batman had become a bit less Camera shy, but Robin could still see his mentor tense uncomfortably as the bright light of the device shined on him.

After a few moments, the Dark Knight sent the reporter a sharp look, and she and the cameraman both backed off. Robin felt bad for the woman, she was pretty, and seemed quite nice, she only half deserved to be treated like that. And he did mean half deserved-she should have known not to try something so stupid with Batman; it was common knowledge that he did not do interviews. Gordon even told the woman to learn some respect.

Tired, hungry, and now so far beyond bored he was sure he would die, Robin cart-wheeled over to the men, pointedly ignoring the stunned, and some may even say terrified, looks the many reporters and even some of the police officers were sending him. Gordon however, simply smiled and patted the boy's head, while officer Montoya appeared offering him a sucker - which he graciously declined. Sweets weren't really his thing unless they were from Alfred.

Now, there were two things Robin became when he was overly tired - one being: Very quizzical, about everything, and two: Extremely adorable. Even at eleven-years-old Robin still had that baby face, and when he was tired it was a million times worse.

Not caring how many people were around, or who was watching, Robin grabbed hold of his mentor's cape and tugged lightly to get his attention.

Batman paused in his explanation as to why Gordon should just give him all of the evidence the GCPD had acquired, and looked down at his protégé. "Yes?"

"I'm huuuuunnnngry," Robin whined, straining to keep his eyes open. "And I'm sleeeeeeepy."

Montoya slapped a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles, and Gordon smirked.

Batman looked at the boy with a look saved specifically for him. "If you're too tired to let me finish, then you're too tired to go on patrol with Kid Flash..."

Robin's eyes shot open wide, "No, no, no, no, no!" he insisted, suddenly bouncing with energy. "See, I'm totally awake! See?!"

Batman smirked, "Good. Now, hush." He returned his gaze to the detectives and started to speak again.

Crossing his arms with a huff, Robin looked around. He knew Kid Flash would be showing up soon, and decided to get in a little more practice time before. He was about to go back to the grass, when he spotted someone walking toward him. He recognized the man as a hotdog vendor from the park.

"Hello, Boy Wonder," the man said, with a smile. He held out a hot dog topped with everything. "I heard you say you were hungry."

Robin's eyes widened once again, and he didn't even wait for Batman's approval before he took the delicacy and bit into it. Mustard dripped down his chin, but he couldn't have cared less. "Thank you," he said through a mouth full of food, making it sound more like: "Fan cu."

With greedy eagerness, Robin opened his mouth wide to take another bite. His teeth smashed together, but no food had been between them, and he looked down to find his hand empty. Wiping the condiments from his face, he scanned the area. When his eye's fell on the familiar caution cone-esque uniform and fiery-red hair, they burned with fury.

"KF!"

The older boy smiled, "Hey, Rob!"

"That's mine!" Robin shouted, stomping his foot immaturely, not caring in the least that everyone was now watching him. Including Batman.

"You mean…this?" Wally asked, smirking as he waved the hotdog back and forth. "This little hotdog right here? This is yours?"

"Yes!"

The speedster's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Robin glared at him knowingly. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

With a wink, the speedster proceeded to stuff the entire hotdog in his mouth.

Robin cried out angrily, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FLASH BOY!"

The speedster yelped, just barely avoiding a Batarang. He ran, shouting something along the lines of: "I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

"That's the Scarlet Speedster's kid, huh?" Gordon asked, watching the boys with a smirk.

Batman repressed a groan. "Sadly..."

* * *

**I realized I never actually said how old the boys were in the last oneshot. So...**

**Robin is 10**

**and Kid Flash is 12**

**there, for those of you who care, now you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! And I'm not sure that's a good thing!**

**Meh, oh well...my mind spews and my fingers type, and this is the result.**

**Wally - 14**

**Dick - 12**

* * *

**Secret Identity**

* * *

Rain was Wally's least favorite weather, second only to snow. It was cold, wet, and slippery - making it hell to run in. So when he looked outside and saw the large droplets pounding against the ground, and his bedroom window, he didn't hesitate to call Barry and inform him that he would not be going on patrol that night. Instead he remained inside, wrapped up in his favorite - and warmest - blanket, eating popcorn and watching an action movie.

The hero had just busted into a Drug Cartel camp, and was about to rescue his love interest from a brawny looking guy with an AK-47, when...the doorbell rang.

Wally heard his mother call out that she would answer the door, and turned his attention back to the fight scene taking place on the screen. The hero easily took out his attackers, and was now whisking the girl away to safety. Wally wondered if the League had ever had mission that ended that well.

"Um...Wally? You have a visitor."

Groaning, Wally untangled himself from his blanket and paused his movie. "Who, could possibly-?" he stopped, as his best friend came walking around the corner into the living room.

"Can we talk?"

Wally was so stunned, he could only nod wordlessly. What was Robin, the Boy Wonder, doing in his house? In civvies no less! He looked so...normal; save for the ever present domino mask shielding his eyes from view. The younger boy made his way stiffly to the couch and sat down at the opposite end, putting a cushion length between them.

They were both silent for a long time, Wally watching Robin like he was some sort of new specimen under a microscope. This was weird, and awkward, and every other uncomfortable thing possible. Wally wanted to speak, but he was still so shocked.

The boys had known each other for almost two years now, and Wally had trusted Robin with his own secret ID. Of course the Boy Wonder explained why his had to remain a secret, but Wally wasn't upset about it, he understood the Bats trust issues. So for Robin to be in his living room, sitting on his couch - soaking wet, by the way - was surreal.

"KF, I...I have to tell you something..." Robin said, head down.

Pulled from his stupor, Wally nodded quickly and turned to fully face his friend and sit cross-legged. "You can tell me anything. I promise, no matter what it is, I won't think of you any differently!"

Looking up, Robin slipped off his mask, revealing a pair of baby blue eyes. "I'm-"

"Holy-! You're Dick Grayson!" Wally's grin was brighter than the sun. "My best friend's rich and famous!"

Robin sent him a strange look. "That's it?"

Wally was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually when people meet Dick Grayson, they want an autograph or something...they treat me like a rich kid."

Eyebrow quirked, Wally looked the boy up and down carefully. "But...you're still you," he said, looking at the other seriously. "So what if you're rich? You might be Dick Grayson, but you're still Robin to me."

Dick wanted to roll his eyes and tell the speedster that his statement had made little sense, but he didn't. Instead he simply shook his head and smirked.

"What?" Wally asked.

"It's just...you're...you're just you."

Wally cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

This time Dick actually did roll his eyes. "Never mind, don't worry about it."

Shrugging, Wally reached for his blanket and returned it to it's original position around his body. "Hey, Dick?" he asked, finding the name rolled from his tongue with ease.

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you find me? And how did you get here?"

Dick chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want the real answer, or the one that's least likely to freak you out?"

"The latter."

"Ok...I called Barry and asked for your address, then I Zeta'd here to Keystone and walked a mile in the rain until I found your house."

Well that was only half true. In fact, Robin had implanted a small tracking device - on Batman's orders of course - to Kid Flash's uniform and was going to use it to find Wally's exact location, except he hadn't counted on the intense running speeds causing the tracker to fly off somewhere on the edge of Central. So, Robin had been reduced to doing things the easy, and more traditional way.

Deciding that answer was sufficient, Wally nodded. "I see."

"So, Walls?" Dick asked, after a moment of silence. "Can I...stay here for the night? It's raining, and I'm wet and freezing."

Wally looked at the younger boy and grinned. "Of course!" he replied, enthusiastically jumping to his feet, his blanket forgotten. "Mom, my friend's staying over!" He zipped into the Kitchen and then back to the living room, holding two cans of soda and three packages of Oreo's. "Movie night!"

Dick snorted. Only Wally would be so nonchalant about a situation like this.

The two boys spent the night watching random, horribly acted Action movies and eating every kind of sugary snack Wally could find in the Kitchen. And when the clock chimed to announce that it was 8:00am, Misses West came walking down stairs and had to smother her giggles at the sight of the two - Wally using his arm as a pillow as he rested against the arm of the sofa, Dick curled up against the older boy's side with his legs tucked beneath him, and the large plush blanket draped over them both.

The woman quickly retrieved her camera and snapped a picture, making a mental note to keep the photo on hand just in case...

* * *

**Ok, so maybe it wasn't AS fluffy as I thought...but it still had a plushness that I was not expecting. **

**Just hoped everyone liked it! I know for a fact I have a couple of readers following me who aren't into stuff like this so, guys, if you're reading this, don't hate me, k?**

**Now, I must go update my TT story! **

**Reviews are appreciated...flames are not. Don't mean to sound rude, but if you didn't like it, don't leave a comment, simple as that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wally: 14**

**Robin: 12**

* * *

**Almost lost you:**

* * *

Wally hadn't really been able to sleep that night. He wasn't completely sure why, but whatever the reason, it was causing an unexplainable urge to cry. He brushed it off, deciding it was just a hormonal imbalance due to puberty. It was nothing to be concerned with.

After a few hours, he was just starting to drift off, when something slammed downstairs.

"WALLY!" Barry's voice called through the house.

Wally could hear his mother asking what was so urgent the blonde insisted on waking her son from his sleep at four in the morning. With a groan, he got out of bed and zipped down the stairs. "Yeah, Uncle B?"

Barry was in his uniform, panting heavily. Wally's eyebrows furrowed-whatever had dragged the Scarlet Speedster out to Keystone so early in the morning, was obviously causing a lot of stress.

"Get your uniform on, now," Barry said. "We need to get to Gotham."

"Why?"

"Robin's been shot."

Wally was gone and back all in the same breath. "Let's go."

"Wally!" his mother said. "It's four in the morning! You are not-!"

"Mom!" Wally snapped without meaning to, turning to the woman. "I have to go. This is Dick we're talking about…he's my best friend."

His mother watched him for a moment, before nodding. "Alright."

* * *

The duo arrived in Gotham minutes later, and went straight for the Batcave's secret entrance. They appeared in the cave, and were promptly greeted by Alfred.

"Master Wallace, Master Barry."

"I got the transmission, Alfred," Barry said. "Where's the kid?"

Alfred began walking, and the two followed. He led them up and out of the Cave, into the Manor, and then up the grand staircase "Miss Leslie has just left, and Master Bruce remains by Master Richard's side."

"Is he…?" Wally couldn't quite get the words out.

"He is stable."

The did little to actually reassure the speedster. Stable just meant he hadn't died _yet_.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, as he pushed in a door. "Master Barry, and Master Wallace have arrived."

Bruce looked up, and Wally could just make out the tear tracks staining the billionaire's cheeks. "Sorry to wake you."

"This is way more important than sleep, Bruce," Barry said. "Has anyone else been by yet?"

"Diana sent a mass alert to the League, but so far you're the only one's to come. Clark called a few minutes ago…he's in Norway, but he said he'll be here as soon as he can."

Barry nodded, "Must be tough not having your best friend to lean on."

Bruce remained silent, staring down at his son's pail and sweaty face.

Barry looked between Bruce and Wally, before taking on a determined expression. "C'mon," he said, pulling the other man from the chair he was currently rooted to. "You need coffee, and pie. Let's go."

"Allen-,"

"I mean it, Bruce. You're no good to Dick if you're dead. Come with me."

Too tired from all of the stress to argue, Bruce followed silently. Alfred bowed out of the room to assist the younger men in getting their snacks, leaving Wally alone with his best friend.

The redhead took the chair Bruce had been in, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the bed and his chin in his hands. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm really glad you're not dead. 'Cause when Uncle B told me you'd been shot…it scared me; I thought the worst."

There was only silence as his reply.

"Just, do me a favor, ok?" Wally asked, clutching the younger boy's hand tightly. "Don't…don't die. You've got to stay with me, Dick. Don't leave me yet."

Robin opened his eyes, slowly. "It'll take a lot more than some stupid gun to kill the Boy Wonder."

Wally's head shot up. His eyes were red and brimming with tears his pride refused to let him shed. He looked at the injured bird with what could only be relief, before all but pouncing on him. Arms wrapped tightly around his best friend, Wally buried his face in the younger's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

"I'll do my best."

Wally let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and looked up to grin at his best friend. Quckly, however, his grin dropped. "Wait, you were awake?!"

Dick smirked, closing his eyes again. "Kind of hard to sleep with someone talking…Kid Mouth."

Wally rolled his eyes at the insult, but couldn't help the smile that slipped across his lips.

"So, did Bats tell you what happened?" Dick asked.

"No," Wally replied. "He just said you'd been...y'know...shot." The words rolled from his tongue like acid.

"Harley Quinn got a little too excited when Batman threatened to take her back to Arkham. So, she started firing at random...one of the bullets bounced off a support beam just as I was coming at her from behind."

"Did it hurt?"

Dick snorted. "Gee, I don't know, Walls, how about I shoot you in the chest with a semi-automatic handgun and you can tell me?" He could almost hear the annoyed eye roll, and tongue being stuck out in his direction. "Ok, yeah, it hurt like heck, and it hurt for a long time after it happened. But that was at like eleven-forty so I can't even feel it anymore."

"Eleven-forty?" Wally repeated. That had been about the time his emotions had flipped out on him. _Wow that makes me sound like a girl..._ he thought, with frustration. Could it be that -? No, no, it was a total coincidence.

"Yeah, eleven-forty. Something wrong?"

Wally shook his head. "No, nothing, never mind."

It really didn't matter much now; he could dwell on it later. His best friend was ok, and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Two fluffs in a row. Wow. Not complaining just sort of surprised at myself. **

**And that title though! *stomps foot immaturely* I don't like it! Oh well, it isn't 100% horrible, so I shouldn't be complaining!**

**Soooooooooooo, if any of my Teen Titan's readers are on here I would just like to say chapter 15 isn't coming for at least another day...FF deleted the document twice and I really don't want to rewrite it all AGAIN. So I'm gonna relax for a bit and focus on the oneshots, and two to threeshot stories that keep popping into my head.**

**Reviews + kindness = more stories.**

**It's easy math, people! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wally: 15**

**Dick: 13**

**some time after the team was formed**

**I own none of the movies mentioned...or anything YJ related either for that matter.**

* * *

**Suck-Fest:**

* * *

"TADA!"

Robin blinked. "What is it?"

Wally looked at him, "Only the most delicious snack to ever hit the planet!" he replied. "Three scoops of vanilla ice cream, dressed with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, a hand full of maraschino cherries and peanuts, all between two oversize chocolate chip cookies!"

"So a heart attack waiting to happen?"

The redhead groaned, "Rob!" he whined. "Will you at least try it?"

With a heavy sigh, Robin accepted the bowl and spoon, and took a bite. He rolled the desert around in his mouth, watching Wally's expectant expression as he swallowed. "Not bad."

The grin that over took the speedster's face had to be brighter than the sun, before he took his own plate and zipped into the living room. "MOVIE TIME!" he shouted, excitedly.

Robin rolled his eyes and followed suit. "So, what's the line up?"

Wally retrieved four DVD's from the table. "A Chuck Norris movie from the seventies -,"

"Hmmm...pretty good level of cheesiness and bad acting. Ok, continue."

"The original 'The Thing', y'know the one with Kurt Russel?"

"Ooh, gory and Cheesy! But it has good actors it so..."

Wally nodded in understanding, and dropped the box.

"Next is...Dracula 2000."

"Neh, that one just isn't up to the right level of cheesy, and there is actually one good actor in it."

Wally threw the DVD back to the table, and held up the last case, "Well, then all we have left is Snakes on Plane."

Robin sighed, setting his bowl on the table, and went over to his backpack which he had dropped upon entrance to the living room. After digging around, he pulled something out and waved it in Wally's face. "This, my friend, is the worst movie of all time."

Wally's eyes grew wide, "Where'd you even -?"

"Let's just say I know a guy, who knows a guy."

Literally vibrating with excitement, Wally grinned. "Well put it in!"

Robin cackled.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Artemis complained, as she and her other three teammates came through the Zeta tube.

"I wish we'd had Robin and Kid Flash's help," M'gann said, rolling out her sore shoulder. "Why did Batman say they couldn't make it, again?"

"He didn't," Connor replied.

"I believe it is because today is the first Friday of the month."

The three looked at their leader.

"Um...so?" Artemis asked.

Aqualad was about to respond, when laughter cut through the mountain. "I believe if we go to the living room, your question shall be answered."

Confused, and curious, the three followed Aqualad to the living room where they were met by a very surprising - or in Artemis' case annoying - sight.

"That was so bad!" Wally laughed from the floor, having fallen of the couch, as the credits a movie rolled down the large TV screen.

"The...w-worst!" Robin gasped in agreement. "D-dude...what did I...t-tell you?!"

Wally took a couple of deep breathes, trying to regain his composure before he died of laughter. "You, were so right!"

"What are you two doing?!" Artemis demanded.

The boys jumped, spinning around to see their teammates watching them - minus Aqualad - with very annoyed expressions. They looked at each other, and then back a few times.

"We were getting our butts handed to us by robots, and you're here watching movies?!"

"Not just any movie!" Robin defended, tossing the DVD case.

Connor caught it and read the title. "Redneck...Zombies?"

"The cheesiest, stupidest movie, of all time!" Wally exclaimed dramatically. "It's Suck-Fest _gold_!"

"Suck-Fest?" M'gann asked.

The boys looked at each other and sighed, before returning their attention to the team.

"Every first Friday of the month," Robin explained. "Wally and I have what we call 'Suck-Fest'."

"We get the most unhealthy snacks we can find," Wally went on. "And sort through movie after movie, until we find the one with-,"

"- the worst acting -,"

"- the stupidest plot -"

"- if there even _is_ a plot -"

"- and the cheesiest affects _ever_."

"So, basically you waste your time doing absolutely nothing productive?" Artemis said, eyebrow quirked.

Robin shot her a look. "It is not a waste of time, Arty."

"But what does that have to do with you not going on a mission?" Connor asked, obviously irritated. "It doesn't make sense why something so stupid, is keeping you from doing your jobs!"

The boys gasped, dramatically.

"My gosh, Wally, did you -?"

"I heard it, Rob."

Aqualad, sensing that Superboy was about to explode, immediately stepped in. "It has been a sort of...tradition between the two for quite some time," he explained. "It is very important to both Wally and Robin. So on these nights, neither of the two are forced on patrol by their respective mentors."

"_Exactly_!" Wally motioning to the Atlantian.

"So why did you choose the Mountain for this?"

Robin looked at the blonde as though she were completely stupid. "Um...it has the biggest TV...?"

Artemis shot him a look.

"Now, if you four wouldn't mind," Wally said, turning back around and picking up a bag of gummy bears. "We would like to resume our programming."

Robin nodded in agreement, picking up a random DVD from the pile.

Artemis threw her hands in the air in frustration, before turning around and going for the Zeta Tube.

Aqualad shook his head at his friends, following after the archer.

Connor and M'gann watched the two for a few moments, before saying their goodnights and going to bed.

This left Wally and Robin alone in the living room, surrounded by snacks, as the opening credits began for their next feature.

* * *

**No idea why, but I think this is my favorite one so far. Weird, I know, but it is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wally: 15**

**Dick: 13**

* * *

**The cookie incident!**

**Or,**

**"How to catch a Speedster after you discover he has eaten your favorite snack"**

* * *

It was almost eleven-thirty at night by the time the team got back from the mission. Now most people wouldn't consider that late, but after being tossed around by a giant Gorilla with a god-complex eleven-thirty felt more like two-am. The computer announced their arrival as they stepped through the Zeta tubes, and the sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

"I'm starving!" Kid Flash whined.

"Didn't you eat a bag of something before we left?" M'gann asked. She smacked her forehead. "Oh, hello, Megan! I forgot about your metabolism, sorry, Wally."

Wally grinned, "No need to apologize, beautiful."

"Well, I'm going to my room," Robin announced, stretching his arms above his head. "Think I'll let Bats know I'm staying here tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea," Aqualad said. "I believe I will stay as well."

Artemis shrugged, "I can always Zeta back home tomorrow morning, in time for school."

* * *

Before going to bed the team decided to relax there still edged nerves, and gathered in the living room for some food. Robin had yet to return from his room, but no one wanted to bother him, deciding he must have fallen asleep. Out of all of them, the Boy Wonder had been through the most abuse that night - he refused to back down from the fight, even after his teammates had been beaten. Aqualad said it was honorable, Artemis said it was stupid.

They were all on their second helping of pancakes - Wally's idea - when...

"WALLY, WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?!" Robin demanded.

The rest of the team look up as Robin appeared in the living room. Wally yelped, ducking behind the sofa.

"WEST!"

"I-I didn't know they were yours!" Wally insisted, timidly poking his over the back of the couch.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO MADE THOSE FOR ME?!"

Wally shrunk, "Y-yeah..."

Robin groaned, "You...you...you obnoxious idiot!"

"Admit it, Rob," Wally said, his fear suddenly gone as he appeared at the young boy's side. "I may being an obnoxious idiot…but I'm _your_ obnoxious idiot and you love me, so you won't kill me over _cookies,_ right?"

Robin punched him in the stomach, "Over _those_ cookies, yeah I'll kill you!"

"Now, Rob," Wally raised his hands, slowly backing up. "No need to get hasty."

Even behind his mask, the Boy Wonder's glare was terrifying. "_Run_."

Wally didn't need to be told twice.

Robin flashed his teammates a smirk, before taking off after the redhead.

"No way he catches Baywatch," Artemis said. "He's too fast."

"Actually," Aqualad said. "Robin has trained with Kid Flash for quite a few years, so he has learned how to -"

A sudden cry of surprise and a crash from somewhere in the Mountain, cut the Atlantian off. The team exchanged curious, and slightly worried, looks before getting to there feet and searching for the source of the sound. After searching through most of the Mountain, they finally reached the Gym, where they were met by quite an amusing scene.

Wally was hanging upside down by his ankle from the higher of the uneven beams, by what looked like one of Robin's lines, grumbling something about: "stupid Bats" being "able to do _everything_."

Robin stood in front of his head, smirking triumphantly. "Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?"

Artemis stared at the younger teen incredulously. "H-how did you -?"

"The thing about speedsters, is that they don't really watch where they're running, so unless the trap is huge and obvious they're less likely to see it. Connect some rope to a pressure switch and _bam_!"

"Like in cartoons?" Artemis asked, switching her gaze to the redhead.

"Exactly," Robin replied, grinning.

"When I get down, you are so dead!" Wally warned, wiggling around in an attempt to get free. Key word here being: Attempt. In the end he only succeeded in looking like a hooked fish.

Robin laughed, "_Right_! Yeah, Walls, I'm _so_ worried about you coming after me!"

Wally growled. "Jerk!" he spat.

Rolling his eyes, Robin pulled a knife from his utility belt and walked over to the shorter bar. Putting the blade in his teeth, the Boy Wonder jumped up, grabbing the bar and swinging his body around it. After getting enough momentum, he threw himself to the other bar; Wally yelped as it shook. Robin swung around the bar and held himself straight up and down, legs in the air, before carefully removing one hand from the bar and taking the knife from his mouth.

His teammates - minus Wally, who simply rolled his eyes - watched in awe as Robin held himself up with on one arm and cut the line with the other.

Wally gasped as he fell to the floor, landing on his back. He groaned. "You jerk."

Putting his knife back into his utility belt, Robin returned both hands to the bar and finished swinging around it. He released his grip and flipped through the air before sticking a flawless landing.

"Wow, that was amazing!" M'gann gushed. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Seriously!" Artemis agreed. "That was so cool!"

Aqualad nodded, "Yes, very impressive my friend."

Even Connor's eyes were huge.

Robin grinned at his teammates. "What can I say? I'm awesome."

Wally rolled his eyes again, "You're a _show-off_," he corrected.

"You're just jealous," Robin waved him off.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's alright, Kid, you don't have to admit that you were impressed."

"That wasn't impressive!"

"Whatever you say..."

"Dude, I've seen you do that a million times!"

"Ok, Walls, that's fine."

The others watched as the two made their way back to the living room side-by-side, not even bothering to wait for their teammates.

Artemis looked at the bars again, this time thoughtfully. She knew she had seen someone else do moves similar to that. Not that good, by similar. She just couldn't put her finger on who.

* * *

**Can you tell I had no idea how to end this? Lol!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Nice reviews get you more stories! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wally: 16**

**Dick: 14**

* * *

**A night at the Movies:**

* * *

"Hey, Wally, look what I just scored!" Robin called as he came running through the Zeta tube.

Wally zipped over to his friend and took the objects from his hands. "Are these...?"

"Tickets to opening night of the new _Batman_ movie!"

Wally grinned, "Over an hour of making fun of actors?"

Robin nodded, also grinning. "And throwing maltballs at people's heads!" The younger boy suddenly found himself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"If you were a girl, I'd _kiss_ you right now, dude!"

"KF...let go."

Wally had released the younger boy. "Heh, sorry...anyway, when does the movie start?"

Robin looked at the tickets, "Uh...four-fifteen. It's like three-forty-five now, so we should probably go."

* * *

The theater was cramped full of varying types of people. From the Batman mega fans, to the people who were forced to come by friends, to the people who just thought the movie looked interesting. It was the usual sort of crowd the boys had been expecting. As the two walked in, they quickly found seats in the very top of the room, so as to have a clear shot at each person's head and run a lower chance of getting caught.

"Dick?"

The boy in question looked down a couple of rows, to the source of the familiar voice, and gulped. "Uh, hey, Babs!"

The redhead smiled, as she walked up to the boys. "Wow, surprised to see you here," she said. "I wouldn't have come, but a couple of the girls from our AP Math class are _obsessed_ with Batman. Having actually met him, and seen him in action, I find these movies a little less than entertaining."

"Oh, well, yeah, it's sort off -,"

"Oh, who's this?"

Dick resisted the urge to snap at the girl. He loved Babs, but she had ADD tendencies when she wasn't at school. Dick wasn't completely sure why, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she did it on purpose, and it drove him up the walls.

Wally flashed what Dick assumed was supposed to be a charming smiled. "The name's Wally West, beautiful, and who might you be?"

"I'm Barbara Gordon," the girl replied, with a light giggle. "I'm happy to see Dick has at least one other friend besides me."

Wally looked at his best friend questioningly. "You told me you were popular?"

"Popularity has nothing to do with having friends..."

"Touche."

"So, anyway," Barbara spoke up again. "Guess I'd better rejoin the group."

"You could sit with us," Dick offered, flashing an _actual_ charming smile.

Wally examined the expression carefully, before huffing in his seat. Why did the kid have to be such a natural at _everything_?

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "Depends," she said, slowly. "Will there be...Maltballs involved?"

Dick laughed, "You know it!"

"Well than, I'm in!"

Wally gawked. "Dude, tell me she's your girlfriend!"

Dick could just faintly hear the older boy swoon, as he watched the girl reach into her purse and pull out a jumbo box of the candy, and smacked him in the head lightly.

"In his dreams, maybe," Barbara muttered. "Oh, by the way, guys, if you suck on the candy for a few seconds, it'll stick to whatever you throw it at!"

"Dude!" Wally half-whined, turning to his best friend. "She's perfect!"

"She's also the Commissioner's daughter...date her and not only will you have him and the entire Police force on you," his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "but Batman and _Robin_, as well."

Wally gulped softly, "R-right..."

Dick's expression returned to his usual smirk, as he settled back into his seat and waited for the previews to begin.

* * *

Bruce Wayne repressed a groan, as he sat down at the dining table stiffly. His ribs burned, his should ached, and there was an extremely obnoxious ringing in his left ear. Being too close to an explosion was an experience the billionare hoped he would not have relive anytime soon.

As he started his breakfast, he heard Dick come cartwheeling in before joining him at the table.

"Morning, Bruce!" the teen greeted, far too bubbly for seven o'clock in the morning.

Bruce simple gave a grunt in response, taking a sip of his coffee and using his free hand to pick up the newspaper Alfred had so kindly set above the breakfast plate. Setting the coffee mug down, he examined the front page. When nothing seemed to catch his interest, he opened it and started to read down a small article inside. As he came to the end of said article, the title of another caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dick, anything you want to tell me about?"

The boy choked on his orange juice. "N-no!" he replied, a little too quickly, eyes trained on the portion of eggs to the side of his plate.

"Really?"

Grabbing his toast and bacon, Dick stood up from the table. "I'd better get to school. Bye, Bruce!"

The man shook his head, as his son bolted from the room. Looking down at the article once again, and read it over.

_"Richard Grayson, kicked out of Gotham movie theater."  
_

_Last night at 5:00pm, Richard Grayson, ward Bruce  
__Wayne __and a school mate, __Barbara Gordon - daughter  
of GCPD __Commissioner James __Gordon - caused multiple  
disruptions __while viewing the __newest addition to  
Christopher Nolan's __"Dark Knight" trilogy. According to  
sources, the two were __caught throwing milkballs at the  
heads of the other occupants, __and were loudly stating  
their very harsh opinions of the film.  
__A manager was forced to intervene, when one of the  
occupants __threatened the young __billionaire. Saying:_

_"If you don't shut your mouth, daddy's gonna gave to pay for  
a new set of teeth!"_

_Allegedly, there was a third teen involved in the incident,  
but sources have yet to confirm an identity._

Bruce smirked, making a mental note to put both Robin and Kid Flash through a few extra training hours.

* * *

**This had less KF/Rob awesomeness than I had intended, but all things considered it didn't suck. Meh.**

**So I actually got the inspiration for this, from an episode of Boy Meets World. Yeah...I'm pretty lame.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Flames are not...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, guys. Been dealing with some stuff...**

**Anyway, hope you like this! **

**Wally: 17**

**Dick: 15**

* * *

**Fear itself:**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. Go in, get the evidence and data, and get out. But nothing was ever simple, and by now they should have known that.

Before the team even made it into the building, Robin realized with horror that there was a strange smell drifting from inside. He had ordered everyone to put their breathing masks on, and had informed Batman of the situation. Only problem? Batman and over half of the Justice League were in Serbia dealing with Lex Luthor. Robin couldn't remember exactly what the mission details were, but considering it was Luthor the chances of any of those League members being able to drop everything and come to their rescue with slim. So Batman had sent in the second Green Lantern, John Stewert, along with Wild Cat, but they had yet to arrive and the team was in dire need of assistance.

Robin, much like the rest of his team, was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. His utility belt was gone, along with his gloves, which meant so were his tools. The Kryptonite Batman insisted his protégé carry at all times, was now in Superboy's pocket keeping him from fighting back. Flames licked at Megan's skin, and the radiating heat was causing Kaldur to dry up. Artemis and Zatanna were out cold, leaving only Kid Flash and Robin to fight back.

"Well, well, well," came an eerily familiar voice. "Look what the cat dragged in…"

Robin glared as the villain walked toward him. "Scarecrow."

Scarecrow chuckled, "Oh how I wish Daddy Bats was here to see us right now," he said, grabbing Robin's face with one hand. "I can't imagine he'd be very pleased with his little bird if he knew you had been so easy to catch. Tsk, tsk."

Pulling from the Villain's grip, Robin spit.

Scarecrow wiped the mixture of saliva and blood from his mask. "Brat," he hissed, the back of his hand colliding with the Boy Wonder's cheek.

"Rob!"

Seemingly surprised by the third voice, Scarecrow turned to Kid Flash. "Ooh, this makes things much more interesting," he mused, starting toward the redhead.

"No! Don't touch him!"

"Oh, Boy Wonder you're far too uptight."

Robin pulled his body up and started swinging side to side. Scarecrow seemed oblivious to the boy wonder's actions, as he examined Wally like some sort of new and exotic specimen. With on final swing, Robin threw out his foot, sending the Villain the ground with one well aimed kick to the head.

Wally let out a breath, but even he knew they were far from victorious.

"Brat!" Scarecrow snapped, getting to his feet.

Robin smirked, "Is that really all you can think to call me?" he asked. "Even Freeze comes up with better names than that."

Growling low in his throat, the man pulled something from inside his shirt and stalked toward the hero angrily.

Robin recognized the green liquid in the syringe almost immediately, and his eyes widened behind his mask.

Scarecrow reached the teen and held up the syringe. "I tried to be cordial, Robin, but you've forced my hand."

The Boy Wonder thrashed as much as he could, as the front of his uniform was grabbed. "Let me go!"

"You're going to die, Bird Boy," Scarecrow whispered, leaning close to the hero's ear. "And your little teammate gets to watch."

Robin gasped as the needle entered his bicep and the toxin was injected into his body. He could hear the Scarecrow laughing, and could partially see him walking away, but the effects of the toxin were setting in much quicker than usual and it was already getting hard to tell if things were really happening.

"Robin!" Kid Flash cried. "Rob, c'mon, man, talk to me! ROBIN!"

A cold sweat broke out across the Boy Wonder's forehead, and his heart rate increased. He fought as hard as he could against the venom but it was so strong. He could see blood covering the ground and motionless, lifeless bodies lying around his feet-all of the people he wasn't able to save. Robin shook his head hard, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Rob, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real!"

Though it was far away and hallow, Robin could tell the voice was Wally's. "Not real, not real," he whispered, blinking rapidly and shaking his head again.

"That's right, Rob, it's not real! Hold it together, pal, GL and Wild Cat will be here any second!"

Robin could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, and it was getting hard and harder to breathe.

"Robin, c'mon, stay with me!"

"Can't…hurts…so much…blood." Robin couldn't be sure he was even speaking English at this point, everything sounded gargled.

"Don't you even _think_ about dying on me!"

Breath ragged and labored, Robin forced himself to look over at his best friend. At first the freckled face and terrified green eyes were crystal clear, but in a matter of seconds it had morphed into a bloody mess. In fact, Wally's entire body looked like he had died and been left hanging for days; Robin barely repressed the urge to vomit. He knew it wasn't real, but that didn't make it any less horrifying. He looked away quickly.

"Dick, you promised you wouldn't leave me. Don't you _dare_ go back on that promise!"

"Kid, w-what's…g-going on?"

Robin thought it was Kaldur's voice, but he wasn't sure.

"Rob's been injected with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin!"

Suddenly, Robin felt as though something had wrapped around his throat and a face appeared in front of him. Tony Zucco held the end of a thick wire, pulling harder and harder in an attempt to choke the life out of the Bird.

"Can't…breathe!" Robin gasped, coughing and sputtering. He had never been dowsed, or injected with such a powerful dose of Scarecrow's toxin. Being able to feel his hallucination's? That was definitely new.  
Vision fading in and out, the Boy Wonder took one last look at his best friend, before everything turned black.

* * *

Lights shined brightly from an unknown source, causing Robin's already pounding head to practically split in two. He quickly decided his mask must have been missing, otherwise the lenses would have dimmed automatically under the florescent bulbs. Feeling a pressure on his hand, the Boy Wonder slowly opened his eyes, trying to look down not only to see what was holding the appendage down, but to spare himself another stab to his skull.

Blinking away fog, Robin was finally able to clearly register the blob of red covering his hand. He was about to speak, but was drown out by a pitiful groaning noise that sounded like someone kicking a cat, and he was horrified to realize it had actually come from him.

A mop of bright red hair popped up from it's place on the white bed sheets beside Robin's arm, and the teen was soon met by a pair of large emerald eyes, staring worriedly at him.

"Rob?"

Robin reached up with his free hand and ran it down his face to wake himself up. "W-Wally?" he croaked out.

Relief flooded the speedster's face and he let out a short laugh. "Oh man am I glad you're ok," he said, collapsing back to his original position, this time much more relaxed. "You scared me so bad."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Robin said, looking down at his wrist. Even through his gloves the skin had been rubbed raw by the shackles, leaving a thick line all the way around.

Robin wasn't really sure what hurt worse: His head, his wrists, or his ego. It had been almost six years since he dawned the cape and mask, and not once in that time had he been so absolutely ashamed of himself. Not only had he failed the mission, but he had allowed his entire team to be captured. And by Scarecrow no less! One of the easiest villains to take out, and he had let him get away. Robin, the Boy Wonder, who dealt with every kind of crazy and psychotic in the book, had failed miserably. He hated himself. He should have _died._ He would have been _fine_ with dying. He _wanted_ to die, at this point. His career as a hero was over; Batman was going to be so disappointed.

Suddenly, Dick felt something hit his forehead. He jumped a little in surprise and looked over at his best friend. "Dude!"

"Stop trying to kill yourself!" Wally said sharply. "Every time I let you out of my sight for more than two seconds, this happens! _Stop it._"

Robin was about to snap back, but the words died in his throat and he sighed. He looked back down at his hand in his lap and shrunk a little. "Sorry that I worried you," he grumbled.

Wally softened a bit. "Well...just don't do it again, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Rob?"

Reluctantly, the Boy Wonder lifted his gaze. "What?"

Wally smiled brightly. "When you get out of here, we're going to Keystone."

It was a statement, not a request, and Robin knew it. So, returning the smile, he nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Endings y u hate me?! lol!**

**Anyway, once again, sorry guys! And I hope you liked it!**

**Also, I need to talk to you all about something...**

**So one of my friends from the outside world (yes I actually have friends who are not just from the internet) read over this collection and really loved it. Now she thinks I should right another collection and post it...only problem? She is a Birdflash!romance shipper. I want to write it for her, because she's a friend, but at the same time I'm not sure! I don't really ship it, y'know? Ugh! I don't know what to do!**

**So, if you guys could give me some input? I'd be really appreciative. Sorry to bug you with this, but it's been eating at me and I can't figure out what to do because I don't want to disappoint anyone...least of all you guys by posting something no one will read.**

**Let me know what you think, k? Should I, or shouldn't I? **

**Thanks, lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helllllooooooo, lovelies!**

**Ok, so about the thing I asked everyone about? I've decided, after reading your input and talking it over with my friend that I will not be posting it. She's a bit disappointed because, in her words I "have a talent and should take every opportunity to show it off!" but she also understands why I can't do it. SO! Thanks for the help, 9 and cocopops1995!**

**ANYWAY! I will now stop bugging you!**

**ON WITH IT!**

**Wally: 17**

**Dick: 15**

* * *

**Keeping secrets:**

* * *

For the millionth time in the past ten minutes, Dick felt his cell-phone vibrate in his pocket. Grinding his teeth together, he tried to focus on the quiz in front of him.

_Bzzzzzzzt._

Million and one.

Repressing the urge to groan, Dick discretely reach into his pocket and slipped out his phone. He was seated at the back of the room, so it was a bit easier to conceal the device. 10 NEW MESSAGES, was printed across the screen in bold print, and he sighed.

_Duuuude! What year did Lincoln take office again?_

Dick rolled his eyes.

_Fine, don't help me cheat. Jerk._

The next few texts were generally the same: Wally wanted Dick to help him cheat on a pop quiz, which they both knew was not going to happen. He skimmed until he reached the two newest texts.

_Yo, dude, just got out of class! YUS!_

_Meet me outside? Lunch, my treat!_

Dick smiled, before quickly typing a reply.

_Yeah, sounds good._

After a few seconds, the phone vibrated again.

_Sweeeeeeeet! Be there in twenty!_

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Dick returned to his test, breezing through the last seven answers-this was supposed to be advanced English? He stood and took the paper to the teacher, before returning to his seat. Class would be out in two minutes, which would give him just enough time to get a bit of homework done before his friend showed up and whisked him away to whatever the cheapest restaurant in Gotham was.

When the bell finally rang, Dick stuffed his things back into his backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey, Grayson!" A familiar voice called.

Mentally groaning and stomping his feet like a five-year-old, Dick stopped in the hallway and turned to face the blonde girl coming up to him. "Hey…uh, Artemis, right?'

The girl nodded, "Yeah," she replied. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you could give this to your dad?"

Dick took the objects outstretched to him and looked them over. "A thank you card?"

"They're from my mom really, for giving me my scholarship."

Dick smirked, but it fell quickly and he looked up with a smile. "If you'd like," he said. "Dad should be here, along with my butler, to pick me up…you can give them to him yourself."

"Oh," Artemis seemed a bit hesitant. "Uh…yeah, sure."

"Great. He should be outside waiting."

"Dick!"

Man he was popular today.

"Hey, Babs!" Dick greeted. When his eyes fell on the blonde beside his friend, his smile dropped. "Oh, hey, Bette…"

"Grayson…"

Barbara Gordon grinned as she held up a sheet of paper in front of the boy's face. "I PASSED!"

Dick examined the paper, "Is that your Chem test?"

The redhead nodded vigorously. "Yep!" she replied. "The one West helped me study for! If you see him, tell him thanks!"

"I'm actually about to see him," Dick told her. "He's meeting me for lunch today."

"Ooh, bro-date!" Barbara teased.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Wow, that was just as stupid as the first time you said it…"

Walking outside, the group was met by warm sun on their faces. Dick stopped to embrace the sunshine and sighed in content at the beautiful day, just as a single Robin landed on the ground a few feet away from him. He smirked as it watched him with interest.

"Hey, look, there's Alfred," Barbra said, dragging Dick to the car. "By, Bette!"

Artemis trailed along quietly behind the two, eyeing them both suspiciously. They sure seemed close, and she couldn't help but wonder what their relationship really was.

"Hey, Alfred," Dick greeted before leaning down to look into the backseat of the Limo. "Hey, Bruce!"

Bruce smiled. "Afternoon, Dick, ready to go?"

"Actually, a friend and I are having lunch today," Dick said, knowing his father knew exactly who he was talking about. "Oh, and you know that girl Artemis Crock? She has something for you."

Artemis appeared beside Dick, also leaning down. "Hi," she said, awkwardly, extending the card. "It's actually from my mom, for my scholarship."

Bruce smiled again, "Ah, I see," he said. "Well, please let your mother know I received it. And you're quite welcome, Miss Crock."

The blush that painted the blonde's face, was not missed by either Bruce or Dick.

"Yo, yo, yo, party time!"

Dick's eyes widened, and he straightened up quickly, purposely bumping Artemis to keep her down. He saw Wally waving to him, and quickly motioned for him to hide. He pointed down at the blonde, frantically trying to make his friend understand the situation.

"Oh, hey, Wally!" Barbara called.

Dick smacked his forehead, and a deep sigh could be heard from inside the car. "You'd better go, Bruce…"

"Agreed."

Stepping away from the car, Dick shut the door and watched it drive away, wishing he was safely in the backseat.

"Hey, beautiful," Wally said, jogging at normal speed to the group. "I was just coming to get Richie-rich here for a day of fun…Wally West style."

"Wally?!"

The redhead yelped, jumping back in surprise as Artemis turned around. "A-Artemis!"

Dick put on his best innocent "I-know-nothing" expression and took to his best friend's side. "What the heck?!" he asked. "You guys know each other?!"

"Uh…y-yeah," Artemis replied, turning pink. "Wally's friend's with my cousin!"

"Ooooh, that makes sense."

Wally gave him a sideways glance, before shaking his head. "So, anyway, Dick and I'd better be going…"

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Artemis asked, suspiciously.

"Um…we're…I mean-,"

"His Aunt Iris interviewed my dad," Dick replied with ease, saving the redhead from himself. "Wally was her assistant for the day, so we got to hang out a bit. We've been friends ever since!"

The suspicion in the girl's eyes past. "Oh."

"Well, like Wally said, we'd better go!"

"Yep, gotta go!"

Dick hugged Barbara goodbye, before half dragging Wally across the street and around a corner. Once they were out of site, he smacked him. "WHEN I SAY TO TURN AROUND, TURN AROUND!"

"How was I supposed to know that this," Wally waved his arms wildly, "meant turn around?!"

Dick groaned, "Let's just go before I kill you."

* * *

Hmmmm, not sure how I feel about this one...

Oh well, let me know what you think?

NICELY PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10: REQUESTED

**By request of I'm Judging You...here's some fluff!**

**Wally: 17**

**Dick: 15**

* * *

**That day:**

* * *

"Ugh! Where is he?" Wally asked, whining slightly.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Relax, Baywatch, he'll be here eventually."

Wally huffed, crossing his arms in a pout.

Training had ending almost three hours ago, and Robin had yet to show up. Black Canary had claimed it was because of somesort of "family matter" but Wally wasn't convinced. Robin never missed training. _Ever_. It was his favorite part of being on the team, and he looked forward to it every day. Something was not right.

"You don't know what Canary was talking about, do you, Wally?" M'gann asked.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Not sure," he replied. "Could be..."

Suddenly, it hit him. Today was _that_ day.

"Oh crap!"

"Hey! Where're you going?" Zatanna called after the speedster as he rushed from the living room to the Zeta Tubes.

But her question was seconds too late.

* * *

Dick sat cross legged on the ground, his black jeans soaking up the moisture in the grass that had yet to dry from the midday watering. He leaned back onto his hands, admiring the way the sunlight sparkled against the two marble slabs. Tipping his face to the cloudless blue sky, he closed his eyes and let the sun warm him.

The sound of sneakers sliding against the grass, suddenly cut through the blissful silence, and the teen felt a smirk slip across his lips. "Bout time you showed up..."

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

Dick shrugged, opening his eyes and sitting up to look at the redhead who had taken the place beside him. "It's not a big deal," he assured him. "Jason and Bruce were here for a while, so I wasn't completely alone." Retrieving the backpack that sat beside him, he tossed it to his friend. "Alfred made snacks."

Wally unzipped the bag and smiled as he pulled out a bag of caramel corn. "Ah, Alfred, what _would_ we do without him?"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, he's a true hero."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. The birds chirped from the trees, and the scent of wildflowers was carried through the air by the soft breeze. Dick mentally scoffed at how bright the world was, on such a dark occasion.

"Have you talked to them?"

"Not yet. I was letting them enjoy the sunshine."

Wally nodded, dropping his snack into the grass beside him. "Well, sooner is probably better than later," he said.

"Yeah," Dick agreed, heaving a heavy sigh. "Ok, well...hey, mom, hey, dad, I hope you enjoyed the day today. It's rare for such nice whether in Gotham. Barbara says it's a good omen." He adjusted so he was lying on his stomach, propping his upper body up by his elbows and forearm. "Have I told you about Jason, yet? Well, he's my new foster brother...Bruce took him in after he caught him steeling tires off the Bat Mobile. Yeah, pretty weird, but Bruce says he has potential so he decided to train him. I say he's a punk...along with a couple of other words Alfred doesn't like me saying."

Wally chuckled lightly.

"Oh, and Wally's here too! You remember him, he's Flash's nephew? Also Kid Flash? Yeah, he's sill my best friend," Dick looked to the older boy as if seeking affirmation. After receiving a nod, he continued. "Jason didn't believe Kid here would show up, but I knew he would. He always does, even if he's a late."

A single tear slowly began making it's way down the younger teen's cheek, and Wally took that as a sign it was probably time to speak up. "Hi, Mister and Misses Grayson. Sorry about forgetting...I've had a lot on my mind. Honestly I'm surprised I remembered to put on pants this morning."

Dick snorted, and Wally felt a small weight lift from his shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm trying my best to keep your son alive, but I can't take my eyes off him for two seconds before he's jumping off a bridge or running straight into a fire-fight. I'll do my best though, promise."

Wiping away the wetness from his eyes and cheeks, Dick slid his arms out to rest his chin atop them as he flattened against the grass. "Hey, Walls?"

Wally leaned forward, propping an elbow on his knee and resting his head in his palm as he looked over and down at his friend. "Yeah?"

"Do you think they're proud of me?" Dick asked, eyes never leaving the stones.

A bit taken aback by the question, Wally's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course they are," he replied. "Why would you ask that?"

Dick sighed heavily. "I was just thinking," he said.

"Well stop it," Wally scolded, nudging him with his free hand. "Dude, I know for a fact that they're proud of you. You're _Robin_, the _Boy Wonder_! You're the coolest, smartest, ninja-est dude on the planet!"

"'_Ninja-est_' isn't even a word," Dick muttered, rolling his eyes. He rolled onto his back so he could look up at the redhead, one arm draped over his stomach and the other behind his head. "How do you _know_ they're proud of me, though?"

Had this been any other day, Wally would have probably been touched by how vulnerable the Boy Wonder let himself become around him, but today it just made his heart ache.

"Because," he said, matter-of-factly. "_I'm_ proud of you. And if they're half as great as you say they are...then there's no doubt they are too."

A smile slipped across Dick's lips, as he reached up to shove his friend's shoulder lightly. "Better find you some crackers for that cheese..."

Wally laughed, "Dude, I'm serious!" he insisted, smiling brightly. "You save dozens of people everyday, and you bring justice to the worst of the worst. You're a pain the butt, but you're also probably the best person I know. You never think of yourself; you always try to make your friends happy no matter how horrible you might feel. I mean, when you really think about, what's not to be proud of?"

Dick looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "You're so cheesy," he grumbled.

Grinning, Wally laid down on his side beside the younger teen, using his arm as a pillow. "Maybe, but, let's face it, you wouldn't have me any other way."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

"Admit it, I'm your _favorite_."

"I'm admitting nothing..."

"Ha! You just did!"

"Can't admit what isn't true, Wally."

"Aw, you know you love me!"

"Drop it, dude..."

"Not until you own-up to the facts!"

Little did the boys know, Bruce was watching them from a few feet away. A genuine smile broke across his lips, as Wally started jabbing the younger boy playfully in the side causing a very unBat-like yelp. Bruce had worried briefly when his protege had neglected to scan the surrounding area before speaking of their alter egos, but he quickly pushed it away. Today was the only day he would let all laps in judgement, and complete disregard for training, slide.

"Should I call the young Master back, sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head, turning around and walking back to the car. "No, let him be," he replied. "And if Misses West calls, let him know her son will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Because Bruce knew he would be no help to Dick today. His son needed someone to tell him everything would be alright, even if it wouldn't; he needed someone to take his mind off of the bad, and force him to focus only on the good. As much as he wanted to be, Bruce was not capable of being that person.

"You jerk, _put me down_!"

"Dang, even at fifteen you're freaking _light_!"

"Wally, damn you!"

But the young speedster was more than capable.

* * *

**That ending though...**

**To be honest I personally think this came out a little more Bittersweet than fluffy, but I did my best!**

**Welp, like usual...Reviews are appreciated a flames are not! I have the ability to delete all rude comments, and I shall do so without a second thought. So please don't waste your time typing what will only be removed.**

**Thanks for reading, lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11: REQUESTED

**So apparently I'm taking requests now? o.O Lol!**

**Seriously though, I love that you guys enjoy my writing that much! It makes me feel really good :)**

**Anyway, so this is a request by randomkitty101!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Cruise:**

**Or,**

**"When Dick says something is a bad idea, you would be wise to listen."**

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Dick repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. "Either we're going to get caught, or die!"

Wally rolled his eyes, "No we aren't! We'll be fine!"

"Wally, you've only had your permit for two days!"

"And I need to practice! So shut-up and get in!"

Letting out a defeated groan, Dick reluctantly slipped into the passenger seat, buckling in. Wally started the car and backed out of the driveway with surprising ease.

"See? I'm a good driver."

"Anyone can back out of a flat driveway, Walls..."

Sticking out his tongue, Wally tried to pop the car into first gear. Key word being: Tried.

The gears ground together harshly, and both boys cringed.

"Whoops."

After much grinding clanking, Wally finally got the gear into place and started his way down the street. Or at least that's what was supposed to be happening. In actuality, it was more like lurching and slamming than driving.

"Can you even drive a stick?" Dick asked, rubbing the seat-belt shaped bruise forming on his neck.

"Um...define _can_."

Rolling his eyes, Dick turned his head to look out the side window. "Dude, we're only four blocks from your house, just turn around."

"No! I can do this!"

Slowly the car began to move again, this time with a bit more ease. They reached the stop sign at the end of the street, and paused. Wally gave a triumphant smirk, as he started to move again.

The car sputtered and died.

"You can't drive a stick."

"Shut-up..."

Third time was the charm in this case, and they were moving again. They pulled onto the road, into traffic, and started their decent in what Dick thought was the direction of the Keystone mall. Wally's shifting abilities slowly began to smooth out, and the ride was peaceful...

Until...

"I need music," Wally announced. His gaze shifted from the road, to the radio and that started the domino affect.

"Walls, you're drifting..."

There only a hum in reply, as the speedster fiddled with the dials.

"Wally, seriously."

"Chill, dude."

"Wally, you're drifting into the other lane!"

The redhead glanced up for a fraction of a second. "We're fine," he said, looking back down.

"TRUCK!"

Head snapping up, Wally jerked the wheel back over to the right merely seconds before a semi-truck came barreling past.

"Lord, please forgive me for everything I've ever done," Dick said, looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying. That's what people do when they're about to _die._"

Wally rolled his eyes, "We're not gonna die," he assured him, shooting him a look. "That was just a freak thing!"

Dick could tell his friend was relaxed, and in driving that is never a good thing.

"Aw, it's raining," Wally whined, suddenly. "Well, guess that means the drive-in's a no..."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You have a drive-in?"

"Keystone is a very boring place..."

The car sped, well over the speed-limit, down the road. Dick imagined what Bruce would say if he ever found out about this little "adventure." The thought made him cringe.

Suddenly, Wally yawned, rolling his neck. Taking his hands off the wheel, he stretched. His muscles tightening caused his foot to press a bit harder on the gas petal. The car lurched forward at an alarming rate, and swerved toward the sidewalk. Tires jumped the curb before slamming harshly back onto the asphalt. Wally shot his hands back to the wheel, shrinking a bit in his seat.

"Sorry."

Dick dropped his face into his hands.

Just then, the unmistakable blue and red lights flashed in the review mirror.

Dick looked up slowly at the sound of the siren, and shot his best friend with the fiercest Batglare he could muster. "I. Hate. You."

* * *

Rudolph West dropped down onto the sofa, remote in one hand a bowl of popcorn in the other. He saw his wife rustling through her purse by the front door, and raised an eyebrow. "Lose something?"

"I can't find my car keys. They were right here earlier..."

"Don't worry about it now, just use mine."

Nodding, Mary West pulled her husbands set of keys from the hook just as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be at this hour?" she said curiously, glancing at her watch which read 9:25pm. She pulled open the door.

"Misses West, do these boys belong to you?"

Mary's jaw dropped.

"Hey, mom!" Wally greeted, giving his best "cute and innocent" grin. "You remember that time I saved your life? And I love you!"

"WALLY!"

* * *

**Not quite sure how I feel about this...**

**It was good but...I don't know.**

**Anywaaaayyyy, hope it was good!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, FLAMES ARE NOT AND WILL BE DELETED!**


	12. Chapter 12: REQUESTED

**BY REQUEST!**

**cocopops1995...here ya go! :D**

* * *

**Jitters:**

* * *

Dick Grayson hated parties. He hated large crowds of people, and constant loud noise, but today was different. Today he didn't mind talking to dozens of different people, and being introduced to others he would never speak to again; he didn't mind the chatter combined with music which played softly in the background. Because today was his best friend's big day, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Dick, oh thank god!"

Turning away from Artemis' mother, Dick was surprised to see Mary West rushing toward him looking frantic.

"Misses West?"

Mary lowered her voice. "Wally refuses to get dressed, and will not leave the room until he sees you!"

Dick turned back to Artemis' mother and smiled. "Excuse me, Paula," he said, kindly.

"Is something wrong?" Paula asked, concerned.

"No, no, it's nothing," Dick assured her. "Just some Best-man duties to attend to."

The woman nodded, and Dick followed Mary upstairs.

* * *

Wally stood in front of the full length mirror, shirt untucked and tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair, which had once been combed cleanly, was sticking up at odd angles do to constant pulling and fingers running through. He was a mess, to put it lightly.

"Einstein never had these problems," he said to his reflection.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Walls, dude, I'm coming in whether your decent or not!"

The door opened and in walked Dick, looking sharp as ever in his perfectly tailored black tux. He was about to ask if his friend was ok, but the words never made it out of his mouth because in a second he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been?!"

"You were the one who said to leave you alone. You needed 'time alone to reflect' remember?"

Wally looked up at the younger male with pleading eyes. "Please don't leave."

Dick rolled his eyes, prying himself out of the redhead's grip. "Ok, ok," he said. "I won't leave. Now what's your issue?"

"Dick," Wally's voice was dead serious as he put his hands on his best friend's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "I'm getting married today."

Dick blinked. "Um...kay'?"

"Dude!"

"What? What am I supposed to say?"

Wally groaned, "Give me some advice, man!"

"How do you expect me to do that?" Dick asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I haven't gotten married yet..."

"Just give me a reason not to jump out the window!" Wally replied, frantically.

Dick sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, before taking a more serious tone. "Ok, Wally, look...I don't know what to say to help stop you from jumping out the window, but I can say this...just down the hall there is a stunning blonde, in a beautiful white gown, surrounded by her giggling friends who are all saying what an idiot you are and how she should have married someone more like me -,"

"_DUDE_!"

"But you know what she's saying?" he looked at the older man, "she's saying how much she loves you and wants to be with you. Now you tell me, West, do you love her?"

Wally nodded. "More than anything."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Absolutely."

Dick's palm collided with the back of his friend's head, hard. "Then _suck it up_!" he snapped. "Stop being so pathetic!"

Wally rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry, dude," he said. "Guess I'm just a little nervous..."

"Understandable," Dick shrugged, "you are getting _married_ after all..."

"Yeah...married," Wally paled.

"Dude, I _will_ smack you again. Now come here so I can tie that."

Wally allowed his friend to tie the Silver material around his neck. "Boy Wonder, your various skills never cease to amaze me."

Dick rolled his eyes. Even after almost six years since becoming Nightwing, Wally refused to stop calling the younger man by his previous alter ego. "Tuck your shirt in, moron."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Wally called, pushing his shirt into his slacks.

The door opened, and Roy's head poked in. "Hey, you ready to head down?" he asked.

Wally looked to his best friend, receiving an encouraging smile, before addressing the archer. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Don't forget, Walls," Dick said, helping the speedster with his jacket. "You love her and she loves you," he slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders, "and that's all that matters."

Wally smiled, "Thanks, Richie-rich."

Dick returned the smile. "Hey, what're best friends for?"

* * *

**Lemme know what'cha think?**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED FLAMES ARE NOT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so before I start I would like to explain this one thing...**

**If you'll notice in my fics I have a sort of time-line going, and all of the requests don't necessarily fit into whatever section I'm in. So I'm just letting you guys know that I will be sticking to my time-line with all Non-Requested fics (and some requested depending on the prompt and what I think fits). If that made sense...I tried to explain as clearly as possible. Sorry if it didn't! :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this :D**

**Wally: 18**

**Dick:16**

* * *

**Drifting:**

* * *

"Hey, Alfred! Dick home? Cool, thanks!"

The poor butler stumbled off balance as a burst of air shot past him up the stairs.

Without stopping to knock, Wally burst through his best friend's bedroom door, grinning brightly. "You'll never -! uh...whoops."

"Wally, damnit!" Dick snapped, glaring at the redhead.

Zatanna blushed from her seat beside the boy, "Um..."

"What could you _possibly_ need?"

Wally waved an envelope through the air. "I got the letter!"

Sighing deeply, Dick looked to his girlfriend apologetically.

"It's alright," Zatanna assured him. "I've got to go anyway."

"See you later, Zee."

As the girl left, Dick looked up at his friend sharply. "I should kill you," he growled, getting up and walking to the bathroom, Wally following closely.

"Dude, I got the letter!"

"Exciting."

The speedster waved the envelope in his friend's face. "Dick, this letter is going to _change_ my life!"

Rolling his eyes, Dick wet a washcloth and started to scrub the lipstick smudges from his face and neck. "Well are you gonna open it?"

Wally's expression fell. "I can't," he confessed. "I'm too nervous...I was hoping you could do it."

Dick glanced at the older boy through the mirror, before sighing deeply and holding out his hand. He took the envelope, turning around to lean against the counter, and tore open the flap. Carefully, he pulled the piece of paper from inside and unfolded it to read it over.

"Well?" Wally asked, nervously.

Sighing heavily, Dick shook his head. "I'm sorry, Walls..."

The speedster looked down at the floor solemnly.

"...looks like you're gonna have to put up with California heat."

Head snapping up, Wally gaped. "I'm in?!"

"Full scholarship."

"YES!" Wally cried, grinning brighter than the sun. "This is the best day of my life!"

Dick smirked, "Congrats, West."

Wally's expression fell slightly at the use of is last name. Dick only every used it when he was upset, or extremely serious about something.

"Well, if you don't mind, I've got to go send apology flowers to my girlfriend..."

"Dude, you ok?"

"Fine."

Knowingly, Wally followed the younger boy out of the room and sat down on the king-sized, four-poster bed. He watched his friend dig through his backpack before finally finding the cellphone he was looking for. "Hey, Dick?" Wally spoke up quickly.

Thumb hovering over the call button, Dick glanced up. "What?"

"Are you really ok?"

Rolling his eyes again, Dick locked his phone and slid it into his pocket. "You're leaving," he said evenly, but there was the slightest hint of bitterness in his tone. "You're going to California with Artemis, and leaving me here...why wouldn't I be ok?"

Wally winced lightly, he hadn't thought about it like that. "Dick, it's not like I'll be gone forever," he said.

"No, but you _will_ be gone for four years. What do you think is gonna happen in that time?"

"...I'm gonna go to collage, and we'll still see each other for holidays, and League stuff, and maybe I'll pop in on the weekends."

Dick scoffed, shaking his head. "Man you're dense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the speedster demanded, for some reason feeling offended.

"Don't you get it?!" Dick snapped harshly, shooting what could only be categorized as a Batglare. "You're going to leave, Wally, and everything is going to change!"

Wally didn't know how to respond. He hadn't anticipated the Boy Wonder to be so angry.

"You're gonna leave me behind...just like Roy."

Finally finding his voice, the redhead stood from the bed and made his way over to the younger teen. "Dick, I'm not leaving you behind," he said, sternly. "It's always gonna be you and me, dude, I promise."

"No," Dick whispered almost inaudibly, Wally had to strain to hear. "It's always gonna be you and _Artemis._"

"Dude, what -?"

Dick pushed the older boy lightly toward the door. "You should go," he told him. "I'm sure your girlfriend will be excited to hear the news."

Wally didn't get a chance to protest, before the door was shut in his face. With a deep sigh, he resisted the urge to pound against the wood and demand his friend let him back in so they could talk, because he knew it wouldn't do any good. So, turning away, he started his way back down stairs to the front door.

"Ah, Master Wallace, you found Master Richard I take it?" Alfred ask, as the teen passed him.

Wally didn't respond; he simply walked out the door without a single word. Stopping on the front porch, he looked down at the acceptance letter in his hands and folded it, putting it back into the envelope. Part of him wanted to rip it up, go back upstairs and tell Dick he wasn't going, but this was too important. This was his future.

* * *

Dick watched from his bedroom balcony, as his best friend stuffed the letter into his pocket and then disappeared in a blur of color. He clenched his jaw tightly, painfully, blinking away the wetness gathering behind his eyes.

"Everything's gonna change now," he said to the open air, shaking his head. "I wish we didn't have to grow up..."

* * *

**Well now that I have officially depressed myself.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW NICELY OR DON'T REVIEW AT ALL!**

**Thanks for reading, lovelies! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: KINDA REQUESTED

**Hellllooooo, lovelies! Here is my the long awaited requested fic from kitty101! And I tried to do a bit more Roy in this for I'm Judging You, and I also added the quote cocopops1995 requested!**

**Tryin' to kill three birds with one stone!**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY!**

**P.S. this takes place some time after Wally returns (BECAUSE LETS BE HONEST PEOPLE, IF THE SHOW HADN'T BEEN CANCELED HE WOULD HAVE RETURNED) Just so you know... :)**

* * *

Dick yawned wide as he walked from his bedroom to the apartment's small kitchen, only half awake. Pulling open the refrigerator he dug around for the previous night's leftovers and a carton of milk. It was only just barely nine in the morning, and after such a long night he wasn't quite sure what had driven him to get out of bed so early.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Choosing to ignore it, Dick popped his food into the microwave and proceeded to grab a glass from the cupboard.

_"Hey, Richie-Rich, don't forget we're babysitting today. Roy's dropping the kid at my place in an hour."_

Oh right. That's why he had gotten up.

Roy had called a couple of days previous, wondering if his "two best friends" could watch his daughter for a few hours. He hadn't specified why, and he had insisted the two do it together.

Needless to say, Dick wasn't very happy.

With an annoyed sigh, Dick poured his milk into the glass - paying more attention to the plate turning in the microwave than the task at hand.

The appliance beeped, and Dick reached over to pop it open, taking a sip of his drink. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, he gagged and ran for the sink, spitting it out.

Curdled. Great.

Wasn't this day just off to a wonderful start...

* * *

"And she's allergic to strawberries so keep them away."

Wally sighed heavily, "Is that everything?" he asked, for what seemed like the billionth time.

Roy thought for a moment. "I think so," he replied.

"Good. Now get out."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving until Dick gets here."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Sending the archer a smug look, Wally went for the door.

"Hey, guys," Dick said, striding in and shrugging off his coat. "So, Roy, still not gonna tell us why we're here?"

"All you need to know, is that I need a babysitter."

Rolling his eyes, Dick sighed. "Right..."

"Well, here you go then," Roy passed Lian to Wally carefully, "don't be an idiot with her, West."

"Hey, have some faith!"

Without a word, Roy gave a quick wave, before leaving.

Dick and Wally looked at each other.

"This isn't gonna go well is it?"

"Probably not..."

* * *

The word "Awkward" did not do the current situation justice. The two males were sitting on the sofa silently, Lian between them giggling and clapping as the cartoon characters danced on the TV. Wally's foot tapped lightly yet quickly against the tile floor, and Dick quietly drew on a piece of paper - where he had gotten said paper, and a pencil to draw with, Wally would never know; the objects had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, guess we better get the munchkin to bed," Wally said suddenly, mostly to fill the silence.

Lian whimpered. "No!"

Wally looked at the toddler. "Aw, c'mon, Lian. You have to take a nap, daddy said so!"

"No!"

"Lian..."

"No nap!"

Sighing heavily, Wally reached for his niece, only to have her practically dive off the couch. "Hey!"

Dick reached for her, but wasn't quite fast enough. "Lian!"

"No!"

Pushing up his sleeves, Wally crouched in front of the toddler. "Ok, Lian," he said, gently. "Daddy said you have to take a nap, so that's what you're gonna do. Don't make this difficult."

Dick copied the redhead's stance, right behind the little girl, and readied himself.

Lian started crawling toward the kitchen. Wally cut her off, grabbing her just before she made it into the other room. A squeal escaped the child, as she was carried to the bedroom.

"You stay there and sleep," Wally said as he laid the toddler in his bed. As he turned to walk out, a whimper made him look back. "What's the matter, kiddo?"

Lian rubbed her stomach.

"You...want food?"

The toddler lit up, bouncing up and down.

With a light chuckle, Wally scooped his niece into his arms and went to the Kitchen. Sitting the child on the counter, Wally opened the fridge to search for something to eat.

Dick rolled his eyes at the frustrated look on his friend's face, undoubtedly due to having no idea what was suitable for a baby. "You watch her, I'll cook."

Wally looked up, silently stepping back to retrieve Lian from the counter.

Dick went to one of the cupboards and grabbed a can of carrots. Easily navigating his way around the Kitchen, he found a pan and a spoon. Wally watched without a word as the younger male cooked and moved about the room if it were his own. If he didn't know any better, Wally would have thought they were at the Cave, or in Wayne Manor.

"Alright, done," Dick announced, putting the carrots in a bowl and adding a bit of cold water to cool them. "Set the kid on the table."

Wally carefully set Lian on the tabletop, and Dick took the chair in front of her.

"Num, num!" Lian squealed, clapping her hands.

Dick smirked, as he fed the toddler a slice of the vegetable.

"Hey...can I try?"

Dick looked up. "Sure..."

Wally switched places with his friend, and took the bowl and fork from him.

Deciding he was unneeded, Dick went back to the living room to watch TV. Propping his feet up on the table once again, he starting flipping through the channels.

Wally looked out into the living room and watched the other for a moment. Eventually, with a sigh he turned his attention back to the table. "Alright, munchkin, now back to your- AH!"

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"SHE'S GONE!"

Dick was on his feet and in the kitchen with a speed Wally had to admit was a bit impressive. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I mean _she's gone_! Vanished!"

"She's a baby! She's can't just vanish! How'd she even get off the table?!"

"How should I know?!"

"You were supposed to be watching her!"

"So were you!"

"You were with her!"

A sudden giggle made the two whip around, but there was nothing.

Dick took a deep breath. "Ok, calm down," he said. "She's just the daughter of one of the world's best Assassin's...we'll find her eventually."

"You are _so_ not helping," Wally told him, shooting him a look.

* * *

"You really are insane," Artemis said, shaking her head.

Roy smirked as he watched the scene unfold on the monitors, "Someone has to do something about the way they've been acting," he told her, handing Lian her rattle. "Besides, you really think I'd trust those two with my kid? _Alone_?"

"They're responsible!"

"Arty, they lost Tim in the mall six times."

"So?"

"In the same day..."

Artemis fell silent.

* * *

"How did you lose her?" Dick asked again, calm as ever.

Wally glared at him. "Y'know, your attitude is not appreciated..."

"Shouldn't have lost the kid..."

Pulling open the hall closet, Wally began furiously pulling out blankets and sheets. "Not here either!"

"Let's check outside," Dick suggested.

"There's no way she could have gotten outside!"

"Like there's no way she could have gotten off the table...?"

"...I hate you."

Dick opened the front door and stepped outside. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky, and the birds were chirping from their respective perches. It was an all around beautiful day, weather wise. Walking around the building, he came up empty.

"Roy is gonna kill us!" Wally said, eyes filled with terror. "He's gonna stab us to death with his arrows! He won't even shoot them, he'll just start stabbing!"

"Anyone ever tell you, you're extremely over dramatic?" Dick asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Wally glared, "Fine, let's just be completely calm about this. Let's just act like we didn't just _lose a baby_!"

"_You_ lost a baby," Dick corrected. "For all Roy knows, I went to get food."

"You wouldn't -!"

"What, in our history together, makes you _think_ I wouldn't?"

If a glare could kill, Dick would have keeled over.

* * *

"This is so wrong."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Relax, kid, it'll be fine."

Artemis sent him a sharp look. "Did you just call me 'kid'?"

"So?"

"I'm only two years younger than you!"

"...So?"

Dropping onto the ratty sofa, Artemis pulled Lian into her lap. "Eventually Dick will find out what you did," she said, matter-of-factly. "And he's gonna kill you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Roy said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'll give you one thing, Harper...you're brave as hell."

* * *

"Dude, Roy's going to be back in," Dick looked at his watch, "ten minutes."

Dropping down onto the sofa heavily, Wally groaned. "I've looked everywhere!" he said, looking close to tears. "I am officially the worst Uncle ever..."

"I'm sure there are worse Uncles out there," Dick said, sitting down beside the speedster.

"How the hell are you so calm?!" Wally demanded in frustration. "You're acting like this is nothing! Lian is gone, Dick, don't you care?!"

"Of course I care."

"Then why aren't you freaking out?!"

"Because Roy has her."

Wally blinked. "W-what?"

Dick nodded. "Yep," he said, leaning back and kicking his feet up onto the table. "She's been with him the whole time."

"When did you figure this out?" Wally asked.

Thinking for a moment, Dick hummed. "I think since we looked outside," he replied. "It only makes sense that she would be with Roy...she's only just barely a year-old, it isn't like she could run away."

"You're impossible," Wally sighed, "why didn't you say anything?"

A shrug. "I thought you might figure it out by yourself..."

Wally smirked. "What in our History together makes you think I could do that?"

Dick rolled his eyes, but also smirked. "I have no idea."

"There is one thing that doesn't make any sense."

"Oh?"

"How'd he get in and out without either of us noticing?"

"You still leave the backdoor unlocked?" Dick asked.

Wally nodded. "Hmm...still surprising."

Dick rolled his neck. "Well, I guess I'm not really needed," he said. "I'd better be getting back. I've got a Chem exam on Monday that I have yet to study for."

"Like you even need to study," Wally muttered, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Dick?"

Looking over at the redhead, the man in question quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Wally quickly looked away. "N-never mind..."

"What is it, Walls?"

The speedster sighed heavily, looking back. "We're still friend's right?"

Confused, Dick's eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Yeah..."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?"

Dick looked down at his hands in his lap. "Dunno..."

There was a long few moments of uncomfortable silence, before Wally spoke again.

"Look I'm...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Wally closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. "For leaving you the way I did."

Dick turned to him. "You didn't-,"

"Don't say I didn't leave you, dude," Wally said, looking at his friend seriously. "You were right when you said I was turning into Roy. I...I abandoned you and the others. And while I was floating around through the Speed Force I just kept thinking about how I left things between us. And I know it's a little late to make things right, but I promise you I'm going to try the hardest I can."

Blinking slowly, blue bore into green.

"You don't have to make things right, Wally, they were never wrong."

Expression turning to surprise, Wally leaned away slightly. "What?"

"People grow up, Walls, it happens," Dick said with a small smile. "I figured out a long time ago that we weren't going to be the same friends we were when we were ten and twelve. You had to change and so did I, it's just apart of life."

Wally smiled back. "So...we're good right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Roy smiled at his friends as he stood in doorway. "I'm glad you two worked things out," he said, hoisting Lian up onto his shoulders.

"Me too," Artemis agreed. "It's weird to see you guys anything but best friends."

"We'll always be best friends," Wally said, slinging an arm around the younger's neck. "We've got a bromance going on! I bro-th you, man!"

Dick wiped his eye dramatically. "I...I love you, dude."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "One day you guys are gonna be too old for that."

Both boys grinned.

"Never."

* * *

**I've come to the conclusion that I freaking suck at endings. Bleh!**

**I'm sorry if this fic made little to no sense...it's too o'clock in the morning where I am and I've been up since six :/**

**Thanks for reading, Lovelies!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, FLAMES ARE NOT**

**Also...sorry I haven't posted. I've been dealing with some family crap and just haven't had it in me to post. I apologize, lovelies, I'll try my best not to be off so long :)**


End file.
